nai
by brokororo
Summary: hijiri yukari, siswi pindahan dari sma termuka di tokyo masuk juga ke sma rakuzan yeng berada di kyoto. kehidupan normal nya berubah ketika ia melihat 'sang raja' mengamati nya...


"kembalikan..."

.

.

.

"Nai"

**KUROKO NO BASUKE BUKAN MILIK SAYA**

**OOC, T, Typo berlebihan, Akashi X OC. Sudut pandang diambil dari OC (?) (saya nda tau harus jelasin kyk gimana _(/3)**

**Summary : aku belum makan bento nya/ ini perintah !/aku tidak bisa mengikuti perintah / kenyataan yang kejam ya/ akan ku hukum kau besok/ cerita sedikit agak ngawur **

**.**

**.**

OC POV

Aku tak bisa berkata banyak ketika sensei menyuruhku masuk ke kelas dan menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri di hadapan siswa- siswi. Jujur saja, aku sudah muak dengan hal kecil semacam ini. Melihat muka mereka yang antusias dan rasa penasaran akan diri ku membuatku muak terkecuali... orang yang bernama akashi seijirou itu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, tapi aku yakin, dia sedang memerhatikan raut wajah ku dengan seksama-

"ah, hijiri-san, tolong perkenalkan diri mu"

"hajimemashite, hijiri yukari desu, aku murid pindahan dari sma termuka di tokyo, yoroshiku"

"ee... hijiri-san kau duduk di samping akashi seijirou-kun "

"hai"

Dan seperti biasa aku langsung saja melangkah menuju tempat yang sensei tuju tanpa menanyakan 'siapa kah orang yang anda maksud sensei' atau 'sensei, dimanakah orang itu'. Mungkin seharus nya tadi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu saja dari pada menjadi pusat perhatian. sekarang aku sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda yang sensei sebut, Akashi seijirou. Untuk kali pertama dalam seumur hidupku. Aku duduk dengan seorang pemuda yang ber-Ego besar dan . 'nama nya cocok sekali dengan sifat nya' gumanku.

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

Akhir nya istirahat. Waktu dimana semua murid sekolah bisa beristirahat dari KBM. Seandai nya bisa, aku juga ingin beristirahat, tapi...

"nee, nee hijiri-san, kenapa pindah ke tokyo"

"kau tinggal dimana"

"hijiri- chan kau sudah masuk ekskul apa"

"nee-"

"maaf, bisakah kalian menanyakan ku satu-satu, aku tidak bisa menjawab jika kalian terus mencocoliku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, terima kasih..." aku menarik nafas lalu menjawab pertanyaan satu demi satu pertanyaan Hingga bel berbunyi dan "aku... belum makan bento ku... " aku mulai duduk menutup mulut ku dan mulai berbicara

"aku tak punya banyak waktu jika harus pergi ke kantin membeli sekotak susu, tapi ku dengar susu nya sudah habis, jika kumakan bento ini di saat jam pelajraan maka-"

"ambil saja punya ku"

"eh.."

"ini perintah"

Aku mengambil susu yang ia sodorkan lalu menatap lekat susu itu sambil memikirkan isi hati nya 'aku sangat butuh, tapi kau itu perempuan, dan perempuan itu dasar nya lemah, jadi lebih baik aku prioritas kan'

"maaf, aku tidak bisa, aku tahu kau sangat butuh, aku tidak bisa mengkuti perintah mu, terserah kau mau bilang 'ini perintah' atau 'akan kubunuh kau jika kau tidak menurut' terserah anda saja. Aku tidak ikut olahraga karena ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan lalu bisa memakan bento itu sekian"

Akashi terkejut dengan kata-kata ku

"m-maaf... akashi-san"

Akashi langsung mengambil susu yang kusodorkan lalu dia menatap ku dengan mata heterochrome nya itu. Aku mulai melanjutkan aktivitas dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan mata nya itu.

'... aku benci... tatapan itu..'

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

"pelajaran sudah berakhir, sampai jumpa minggu depan"

Ah lega nya, akhir nya aku bisa pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Soal bento yang belum kumakan?, itu sudah kumakan sejak mata pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, aku tidak ikut olahraga karena kebetulan sekali kaki ku cedera jadi aku minta ijin untuk diam di kelas dan melihat teman-teman ku di atas.

*kring* *kring*

"moshi-moshi"

"_ah, yukari-chan bisa kah kau membantu nii-chan sekarang"_

"maaf kak aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sekolah, lagi pula ada urusan apa"

"_... m-maaf, aku ..."_

"minta tolong asisten mu nii-chan!_"_

*piip*

Rutinitasku seperti biasa Membantu nii-chan dalam penyelidikan nya. Entah apa yang membuat nya takut darah. Aku dan kakak ku sangat bertolak belakang. Kakak ku, hijiri soma sangat takut darah, perfeksionis, keras kepala, dan murah senyum. diriku seorang piskopat berkepala dingin yang kritis, dan tidak bisa menunjukan emosi. Ketika aku masih kecil orang –orang di desa ku memanggil ku dengan sebutan' bakemono/ monster' karena aku tak bisa menunjukan emosi sama sekali.

tapi sekarang sudah berubah walau nyata nya masih ada beberapa orang yang memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka.

*duk*

"ah maaf aku tak melihat mu jalan, sekali lagi minta maaf" kata ku seraya menunduk kan kepala. sial nya orang yang kutabrak itu pemilik mata dwi warna. Dia mendengus dengan kesal "kau harus diberi pelajaran" 'diberi pelajaran' ya. Itu tidak masuk akal. "tunggu dulu apa aku salah, aku hanya menabrak mu dan aku sudah meminta maaf. " belaku. Dia menatap ku dengan tatapan mata yang paling kubenci sambil mengeluarkan senjata nya di balik baju nya .

"itu belum cukup" kata nya dengan nada angkuh. Aku terdiam saat yang ia keluarkan berupa gunting merah. "betapa hina sekali menggunakan senjata untuk membuat orang patuh,apa kau mau menggores pipiku, menggunting rambut ku, membunuh ku ?" jawab ku. Aku yang tak mau kalah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau di balik rok ku. "kaget ya ?, pisau ini adalah alat pertahanan ku, aku bisa saja membunuh mu, memutilasi mu dengan ini dan mencongkel mata kiri mu."

"apa kamu tahu, jika perempuan bergolongan darah AB disakiti maka kekuatan nya akan setara 5 laki-laki, tapi sebalik nya, jika kau yang disakiti kau tidak akan berdaya sama sekali. Kenyataan yang kejam ya, tapi maaf saja aku disini bukan untuk meladenimu, terserah kau mau berbuat apa" aku pergi meninggal kan dia yang terdiam. Sesekali aku menengok kearah nya karena takut akan terjadi apa-apa. "apa aku sebaik nya minta maaf ya..."

OC POV END

AKASHI POV

.

.

.

Apa-apaan perempuan itu. Seenak nya saja berkata demikian di hadapan ku. Tapi perkataan nya itu juga ada benar nya, ketika aku mengeluarkan gunting disaat itu pula aku tidak tahu harus apa. Perempuan itu kritis sekali pemikiran nya. "menarik sekali" guman ku. "besok akan ku hukum kau... hijiri yukari.."

AKASHI POV END

OC POV

.

.

.

.

"_Selamat TINGGAL... HIJIRI!"_

"_AYAH, HENTI-"_

"HAAH!"

Malam itu. Aku terbangun untuk kesekian kali nya karena mimpi buruk itu. Bagi ku mimpi itu bagaikan kutukan. Mimpi yang tiada henti nya menakutiku di kala aku sedang terlelap. "mimpi itu lagi..." dengus ku. Bagaimana rasa nya didatangi mimpi yang sama berkali-kali.

"YUKARI, KAU TIDAK APA-APA ?" tanya nii-chan di balik pintu. "iya, aku hanya terkena mimpi buruk saja kok" sahut ku. "NII-CHAN BUAT KAN SUSU YA" "Tidak usah, terima kasih tawaran nya" balas ku lalu kembali mengambil posisi untuk tidur kembali . tapi sayang nya aku teringat lagi dengan tatapan akashi yang mirip sekali dengan 'orang itu'.

"KUSO!"

Yoo saya org baru di fandom ini yoroshiku nee, btw maaf jika ada typo ada kemiripan alur nya kecepetan dan kelambatan sekali lagi maaf ;_; , sy org baru disni jadi nda ngerti apa apa _(/3 btw soal gol darah AB itu anda bisa meraktekin sendiri ke orang yang gol darah AB nya. :3 saya lelah nulis fic pdhal cma 1000 kata. Kukira nulis fic itu bakal gampang kayak balikin telapak tangan, ternyata salah ahahahaha. Jujur aja kalo ini nda ada yng review ato follow mau discount :3

Tapi kalo menarik insyallah mau ngelanjutin kalo ada ide di perut ini (?)

Review ya ^w^


End file.
